Angel and Hell Angel
by WingsTran
Summary: Angel and Hell Angel


****ANGEL****

- Are you angel?

Đứa trẻ tóc vàng ngẩng lên nhìn bà, tròn xoe đôi mắt. Một chiếc xe vừa lao tới, và nhanh như cắt, một tiếng nổ vang lên từ bánh xe. Cả chiếc xe chòng chành, xoay vòng và tông thẳng vào cột đèn. Đứa trẻ ngơ ngác với quả bóng trên tay, khi bà kéo nó vào lề.

"**A secret makes a woman woman**"_ Người phụ nữ thầm thì với nụ cười nửa miệng. Cô xoa đầu đứa trẻ, trước khi quay đi lạnh lùng trong gió tuyết. Khẩu súng giảm thanh lấp ló sau tà áo khoác rộng thùng thình.

... Vermouth nâng ly rượu lên môi. Đứa trẻ ấy đã gọi bà là Angel, khi bà cứu nó. Cùng hôm ấy, bà đã gặp một angel khác- kẻ sẵn sàng ra tay cứu tên giết người. Đôi mắt đó...mới đúng là angel...

Vermouth liếc về cánh cửa. Ba tấm hình.

Một chiếc tiêu xé gió bay phụt tới, ghim vào tấm ảnh của cô gái có mái tóc đen dài.

Hình ảnh cô ta lao ra ôm chầm lấy Sherry, và lấy thân ra đỡ những viên đạn mà cô ta biết chắc sẽ lấy mạng của mình.

Angel and Betrayer. ( Thiên thần và Kẻ phản bội)

Both love Cool guy. ( Cả 2 đều yêu cậu ta)

Một nụ cười lạnh lẽo nở trên gương mặt băng giá.

" So, what will you do, Angel?" ( Vậy , ngươi sẽ làm sao, Thiên sứ?)

***

****HELL ANGEL****

Một phát súng khô khốc, lạnh lùng vang lên.

Một bóng đàn ông ngã vật trong vũng máu, căn phòng vung vãi những quyển sách lấm tấm tia máu đỏ.

Đứa trẻ ngơ ngác lay người đàn ông, nó cứ gọi mãi, nhưng bố nó vẫn ngủ.

Người phụ nữ tóc vàng dịu dàng trao cái kính vào tay nó, nở một nụ cười ngọt lịm như que socola nó vẫn ăn.

" Who are you?"

"**A secret makes a woman woman**"_ Bà ta trả lời bằng giọng dịu dàng. Gương mặt giấu sau chiếc nón lưỡi trai, thấp thoáng đôi mắt xanh biếc ánh lên những tia nhìn bí ẩn. Vài sợi tóc vàng loà xoà trước trán.

Người đó quay gót... Một que diêm bật cháy trên tay, bà vứt vào vũng dầu trước cửa.

Toà biệt thự chìm trong biển lửa. Đứa trẻ gào lên nức nở.

Xa xa, bóng người phụ nữ bí ẩn đang dần khuất trong màn đêm.

Nó nhìn thấy sau lưng bà ta có một đôi cánh.

ĐÔI CÁNH MÀU ĐEN!

Nó lẩm bẩm_ " Evil, no, hell angel. She killed my father!". Và nó oà khóc.

***

Ly Martin rơi xuống sàn, vỡ toang.

Cool guy đứng trước mặt bà, bên cạnh là Betrayer.

Hai khẩu súng chĩa vào Vermouth. Nhưng, vẫn là nụ cười ngạo nghễ khinh bạc đó, tiếng cười bà ngân cao vút trong bóng đêm tĩnh mịch.

Nhưng...ánh mắt bà khựng lại trước bóng dáng nhỏ bé đằng sau họ.

Angel đang khóc.

" Tại sao bà giết cha mẹ tôi?"_ Angel thét lên. Những giọt nước mắt như những viên pha-lê đua nhau tuôn rơi trên khuôn mặt thánh thiện.

Nhưng...

Ôi không, đôi mắt Angel rực lên ngọn lửa hận thù...Ko còn trong veo, thuần khiết như ngày nào.

Vermouth nhíu mày. Một vẻ mặt tiếc nuối, ân hận. Giọng người trầm xuống, trở nên khàn đục và xót xa.

...Bà đã huỷ diệt một trái tim thiên thần...

- Thực ra, bà là ai? - Cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ cất tiếng hỏi. Ánh mắt hoài nghi kỳ quặc nhìn vào gương mặt trẻ trung xinh đẹp của bà.

Vermouth ngừng lại một chút. Với tay lấy chai Martin. Nhưng ko còn cái ly nào nữa, nó đã vỡ toang.

Bà nhấp một ngụm Martin bằng cách dốc thẳng cái chai vài miệng. Thong thả, bình thản, xem như 2 kẻ đang chĩa súng vào mình kia là vô hình.

Bà nhìn Angel.

Nhìn Cool guy.

Và ánh mắt dừng lại ở Betrayer, tha thiết và xa xôi.

Nó sẽ ko giống bà...tuyệt đối ko giống...Nó sẽ có một cuộc sống bình thường...và hạnh phúc...ko bị bóng tối bủa vây...

" _A secret makes a woman woman_ "_ Bà thì thầm, trước khi một ngụm máu tươi ọc khỏi miệng.

****Quá khứ****

Vermouth nhìn gã đàn ông trước mặt bằng đôi mắt sắc lạnh. Trên tay hắn là đứa trẻ 8 tuổi có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ.

- Con bé thế nào?

- Sống_ Gã trả lời gọn lỏn.

- Tốt_ Bà ta nhếch khẽ đôi môi, nhưng ko biết có thể gọi đó là một nụ cười hay ko.

- Nhưng chỉ bây giờ thôi._ Gã dập tắt ngay lập tức niềm hi vọng yếu ớt vừa ánh lên trong mắt người phụ nữ.

Vermouth im lặng một lúc lâu, nhìn chằm chằm và cố đoán xem ý gã là gì sau câu nói đó. Nhưng rồi bà bật cười, gương mặt đầy thách thức nhìn gã.

- Anh có thể giết con bé sao, Gin?

- Sao ko?_ Đôi mắt gã loé lên một sắc màu nguy hiểm. Lạnh và độc.

- Đừng diễn trò hề đó trước mặt tôi, Gin.

Ánh mắt Vermouth như hai viên đạn bạc xoáy thẳng vào gã, khiêu khích và mỉa mai.

- Tôi thừa biết cậu yêu nó.

- Yêu?_ Gã bật cười khan, ngước xuống nhìn con bé đang ngủ mê trong tay mình_ Con nhóc này ? Cô có điên ko vậy, Vermouth?

- Nếu nó chết thì kẻ phát điên sẽ là cậu.

Đuôi mắt khẽ nhếch lên, và nụ cười nửa miệng ngọt ngào xuất hiện.

- Và BOSS cũng phát điên nếu biết được chuyện này.

Một âm thanh khàn đục phát ra từ cổ họng gã. Ko rõ có phải gã đang cười hay ko.

- Nó sẽ sống, vì nó là nhân tài cần thiết cho tổ chức.

- Chắc chắn rồi_ Vermouth mỉm cười, lần này là nụ cười thực sự, nhưng chứa đựng một vẻ nhẫn nhịn và bất lực.

- Nói lời từ biệt nó đi_ Gã vứt con bé vào xe, theo cái cách-nhẹ-nhàng-nhất-có-thể (đối với gã). Chựng lại một lát, gã cởi chiếc áo măng tô đen to đùng đắp lên người nó.

- Sẽ sớm gặp lại thôi, ko cần bịn rịn như vậy đâu.

Vermouth chống một tay lên mui xe, nghiêng đầu qua ô cửa nhìn đứa trẻ vẫn đang thiêm thiếp. Bà hạ thấp giọng, vừa có vẻ như mỉa mai vừa có vẻ buồn bã. Ko biết đang tự nói với mình, hay với gã đá tảng đằng trước.

Gã nhếch mép, vứt điếu thuốc đang ngậm dở xuống đường. Sau đó, gã nhấn ga và chiếc xe vút đi trong màn đêm.

Vermouth cúi xuống nhặt sợi dây chuyền bạc của con bé. Lúc nãy khi quăng nó lên xe, Gin vô tình làm đứt.

" Goodbye, my angel"

Bà siết chặt sợi dây trong tay. Gương mặt chùng xuống, và nụ cười phảng phất sự tiếc nuối tĩnh lặng...

**** Gặp lại ****

L.A- Thành phố thiên thần

Con bé đứng trước mặt Vermouth, đôi mắt hoài nghi và dò xét.

Nó lớn nhanh thật.

7 năm trước, Gin còn bế nó gọn lỏn trong tay. Giờ thì nó đã đứng ngang ngực anh ta, và Vermouth cảm thấy buồn cười trước vẻ lạnh lùng giả tạo của gã khi đi bên cạnh Sherry.

Diễn viên dù diễn xuất giỏi đến đâu cũng ko thể qua mặt một diễn viên khác.

Hơn cả sự kỳ vọng của tổ chức, với IQ cao ngất, con bé nhảy lớp liên tục, và bây giờ- 15 tuổi, nó bước chân vào đại học Princeton, nghiễm nhiên trở thành sinh viên nghành hoá học của ngôi trường danh tiếng bậc nhất nước Mỹ.

Trước đó 2 năm, Gin bảo với Vermouth, con bé đã được tổ chức cấp cho một phòng nghiên cứu riêng tại nhà.

Và giờ, nó đang là một trong 3 người đứng đầu phòng nghiên cứu khoa học- dược chất của Tổ chức.

- Vermouth?

Con bé cau mày nhìn bà. Nó ghét cái cách người phụ nữ này nhìn nó, cứ như thể bà ta muốn đi sâu vào nội tâm của nó và lục tung hết mọi bí mật của nó vậy. Nó cũng ghét cái cách bà ta ngồi vắt chéo chân, tay lơ đễnh cầm điếu thuốc đầy ngạo mạn.

Chốt lại một câu, nó ghét người đàn bà này =_=

- Tôi đang rất bận_ Con bé nhún vai, liếc qua Gin thăm dò_ Nếu ko có gì, tôi muốn trở về phòng thí nghiệm.

Gin ko phản ứng, chỉ đáp lại bằng đôi mắt lạnh lẽo chết người. Nhưng con bé ko hề nao núng, bởi nó đã quá quen. 7 năm qua, anh ta luôn nhìn nó bằng đôi mắt này. Thoạt đầu, nó còn thét lên vì hoảng sợ, hoặc run lẩy bẩy như con cún bị bắt nạt, nhưng giờ thì ko.

Đơn giản, nó hiểu, mắt của anh ta bẩm sinh đã như vậy rùi ( nó tự nghĩ thế)=_=

Chẳng ai buồn đáp lại lời đề nghị của nó. Con bé nén tiếng thở dài bực bội, quay người ra cửa. Nhưng một bàn tay rắn rỏi đã níu bờ vai nhỏ bé lại.

- Tôi chưa nói là đồng ý, Sherry.

Gã gằn giọng. Nhưng xem ra giọng hăm doạ đó chưa đủ để nhát gan cô nhóc 15 tuổi kia.

- Anh cũng đâu có nói là tôi phải ở lại, Gin.

Cô nhíu mày, vỗ nhẹ vào bàn tay đang đặt trên vai cô. Gã buông nó ra ngay lập tức, quét ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo vào Vermouth, ngầm bảo " Muốn gì thì nói đi trước khi con bé này mất kiên nhẫn".

Vermouth nheo mắt nhìn gã, và nở một nụ cười ý nhị.

- Trẻ con luôn hấp tấp thế đấy.

Bà ta dụi điếu thuốc trên tay vào cái gạt tàn bằng pha lê tuyệt đẹp, khiến nó nham nhở một vết đen xì.

- Tôi ko phải trẻ con.

Cô gái quay lại, vẻ cáu kỉnh hiện trên gương mặt trẻ thơ xinh đẹp.

- Đúng..._ Vermouth bật ra một tiếng cười chế nhạo_ Nếu cô cứ trẻ con mãi thể nào cũng có mấy kẻ sớm phát điên vì chờ đợi.

Tiếng lên đạn lách cách, Vermouth nhìn qua Gin- đang giấu tay vào túi áo khoác. Mái tóc vàng óng ả kiêu hãnh lượn lờ trên bờ ngực quuyến rũ, và cái chếch nhẹ nơi đuôi mắt tỏ ý thách thức ko che giấu.

- Tóm lại, bà tìm tôi có việc gì?

Con bé thực sự mất kiên nhẫn. Đáng lẽ nó đang ở phòng thí nghiệm- giờ này- ở trong thiên đường của riêng nó, nơi mà ko có bất cứ cái ống phun khói nào tiếp cận được. Thế lý do chết dẫm nào mà Gin lại lôi về mụ đàn bà lạ hoắc này? Anh ta tưởng cái nhà này chưa đủ ngộp mùi thuốc lá và rượu chắc?

- Chậc...chậc...

Vermouth tặc lưỡi, nâng ly rượu Martini ngang miệng.

- Chẳng lẽ ko có việc thì ko tới gặp em được sao, Sherry bé nhỏ?

Con bé ném một cái nhìn hậm hực vào Gin, ý hỏi" Anh đào đâu ra cái mụ điên** này vậy?"

(** xin lỗi li hoang =_= )

Gin đáp lời cô bằng cách nhìn chằm chằm vào người phụ nữ kia. Dường như hiểu được trao đổi ngầm của nó, người phụ nữ thong thả bước tới bên cô bé, nâng chiếc cằm nhỏ xinh xinh lên.

- Là tôi tự đến, chứ ko phải Gin mang tôi đến.

Một nụ cười tự mãn nở rộng trên gương mặt hoàn mỹ.

- Nhưng chính tôi kêu Gin mang em đến.

Cô bé khó chịu quay đầu đi, tránh bàn tay lạnh như đá của bà.

- Tổ chức muốn ta dạy em một vài điều cần thiết.

Vermouth buông những ngón tay khỏi gương mặt trắng trẻo, nhưng một vài vết hằn đo đỏ đã kịp in trên làn da tơ non ấy.

- Tôi có thể tự học ở nhà, ko cần ai dạy.

Con bé mím môi, nó đang rất...rất...chịu đựng...

- Tôi luôn đạt thành tích tốt ở trường, và tôi ko cần ai làm gia sư cả.

- Chậc..chậc

Lại những tiếng chắt lưỡi nhẹ nhàng phát ra từ đôi môi mọng đỏ quyến rũ, nhưng lần này, rõ ràng nó mang ý trêu chọc cô.

- Tổ chức luôn dạy cô bé những điều cô ko được học ở trường.

- Gin.

Con bé gắt lên, nhìn sang gã tóc vàng to như hộ pháp.

- Anh chưa từng nói với tôi về điều này, trước đây.

Gã liếc xuống cô bằng nửa con mắt, giọng gã trầm trầm vang lên, cứ như cố nén một thứ gì đó muốn bật khỏi cổ họng.

- Vì cô ko hỏi.

- Ít ra cũng phải báo tôi biết trước._ Con bé rõ ràng đang cáu.

- Tôi ko có nghĩa vụ báo cáo tất tần tật với cô, Sherry.

Gã hạ giọng, rõ ràng nghe như đe doạ, vừa rất lạnh lẽo lại cực kỳ khó chịu, nhưng Vermouth biết rõ, gã đang cảm thấy phiền phức nếu con bé này nổi giận với gã.

- Được rồi, Gin.

Vermouth đặt ly rượu xuống, một tay chống lên bàn, bà nghiêng người nhìn cô bé, mỉm cười dịu dàng.

- Tôi sẽ giải thích cho bé cưng này hiểu. Ờ tất nhiên, sẽ dạy con bé đúng quy trình của tổ chức.

Bà vứt cho Gin một ánh mắt khinh khỉnh, trước khi thả người xuống chiếc ghế sofa êm ái.

- Còn giờ cho cô nhóc đi nghỉ đi, tôi ko muốn bé cưng nổi giận, vì sẽ làm đau lòng "ai đó".

Gin trừng trừng nhìn Vermouth, như thể ko tin nổi mụ ta lại có thể huỵch toẹt mấy điều ngớ ngẩn đó ra như thế. Anh cứ chôn chân tại chỗ như vậy, vừa giận dữ vừa kiềm chế, cho đến khi Sherry dập sầm cánh cửa phía sau.

Cô bé đang cực kỳ-khó-chịu.

- Bé cưng nổi giận rồi_ Vermouth mỉm cười nhìn sắc mặt lạnh tanh của Gin đang dần chuyển wa màu tím tức tối.

- Nếu cô còn nói những câu ngu ngốc đó trước mặt nó_ Gin rút súng_ thì tôi sẽ ko khách sáo đâu, dù cô có là ai đi nữa.

Anh bóp cò.

Bình hoa trong cuối phòng bể nát, hàng trăm mảnh vụn bắn tung toé khắp một góc tường.

Đáp lại, vẫn là nụ cười nửa miệng đầy quyến rũ mê hoặc.

***

**** Yêu và Hận****

Vermouth cởi áo khoác treo lên giá, mở cửa sổ, để mặc cho những luồng gió đêm lạnh lẽo táp vào mặt.  
_  
Gió không làm ta lạnh. Vì một người vốn dĩ đã đánh mất trái tim thì sao phân biệt được cảm giác ấm cúng hay giá lạnh?_

Cô độc- đó là thứ duy nhất còn lại bên ta lúc này.

...Ta nhớ về người đàn ông ta đã từng yêu, từng chung sống...

Nhớ về hai đứa con gái ta từng sinh ra, nhưng lại ko thể bên cạnh chăm sóc hay che chở chúng...

Nhớ về quá khứ, mà quá khứ chỉ là nỗi đau và phản bội.

Nghĩ đến hiện tại, chỉ có máu và tội lỗi

Tương lai là cái chết đã được định sẵn.

Vậy thì, sự cô độc này có đáng vào đâu?

- Vẻ mặt đó ko hợp với cái tên Hell Angel chút nào.

Một giọng nói thình lình vang lên trong bóng tối.

Vermouth ko quay lại. Bà biết đó là ai.

- Tôi tưởng giờ này ngài đã ngủ?

- Nếu tôi ngủ thì sẽ bỏ lỡ dịp nhìn ngắm biểu hiện thú vị vừa rồi!

Vermouth vẫn dựa lưng vào khung cửa sổ, tay lắc ly rượu sóng sánh một màu đỏ đậm huyền bí.

- Gặp được con bé, em thoả mãn rồi chứ?_ Giọng nói trầm trầm tiếp tục phát ra từ bóng tối.

- Cũng ổn_ Vermouth xoay người lại, khẽ đưa ly rượu lên môi_Con bé vẫn còn là một thiên thần.

- Nó sẽ sớm phải vấy máu thôi_ Một tiếng cười vừa như chế giễu, vừa như đe doạ_ Cũng như em, nó cũng là một Hell Angel.

Bàn tay Vermouth khẽ run lên, rất khẽ.

- Ngài đã hứa..._ Vermouth nén giọng thật thấp, dường như đang kiềm nén.

- Dĩ nhiên_ Người trong bóng tối bật ra một tiếng cười_ Tôi chỉ đùa thôi. Một Thiên Sứ Địa Ngục đã là quá đủ cho Tổ Chức!

Một tiếng thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm.

Phải, những gì Ngài đã hứa, chắc chắn ngài sẽ giữ lời.

_Vậy còn lời hứa của em đối với tôi?_ Giọng nói lần này chùn hẳn xuống, có vẻ như tha thiết, lại gần như doạ dẫm_ Lời hứa sẽ trở thành người của tôi?

_ Tôi vẫn luôn là người của ngài_ Vermouth mỉm cười, đặt ly rượu xuống bàn_ Từ trước đến nay vẫn vậy.

Vermouth thong thả bước về phía giường.

Tiếng thở dài vang lên trong bóng tối.

- Em vẫn còn hận tôi?

Vermouth nhướng đôi mày thanh mảnh, đôi mắt se lại cái nhìn xa xăm.

- Hận hay Yêu đều là những cảm xúc yếu đuối của con người. Hell Angel ko cần những thứ đó. Chính ngài đã dạy tôi, chẳng lẽ quên rồi sao?

- Phải, chỉ những kẻ yếu đuối mới đắm mình trong loại cảm xúc đó._ Tiếng cười nhẹ vang lên, lạnh lẽo có, bi thương có_ Và chính ta...bây giờ, cũng là một kẻ yếu đuối.

- Ngài là người vĩ đại nhất_ Vermouth bật lửa, điếu thuốc cháy lập loè trong bóng đêm_ Ngài là người đứng đầu tổ chức, sao lại nói những lời đó?

- Người vĩ đại nhất cũng có lúc sai lầm_ Có tiếng rít qua kẽ răng_ Sai lầm lớn nhất đời tôi là đẩy em vào vòng tay hắn!

Bóng tối quả là người đồng hành thú vị. Vì trong bóng tối mờ mịt, đối phương sẽ ko dễ nhận ra những biểu hiện trên gương mặt- thứ duy nhất tố giác tâm trạng con người.

Vermouth nhếch môi, tạo thành một nụ cười nửa miệng đầy quyến rũ. Nhưng ánh mắt lại lạnh lẽo vô hồn. Và như đang âm ỉ cháy một ngọn lửa xa xôi.

Qúa khứ- như đã nói lúc nãy, chỉ là nỗi đau chất chồng nỗi đau.

Kéo dài đến tận cùng chính là cái chết.

Vermouth thở ra một làn khói trắng tờ mờ, và thấp thoáng đằng sau những dải khói hư ảo đó, hình như là những mảng ký ức từ xa xưa mà bà đã lãng quên.

Ngày bà ta gặp hắn, theo lệnh của Ngài, thăm dò xem hắn có thực sự tận trung với tổ chức hay không.

Rồi chính vì mệnh lệnh của Ngài, bà giũ bỏ chiếc áo sát thủ bậc nhất của tổ chức để đóng vai một nhà nghiên cứu khoa học, tiếp cận hắn, mê hoặc hắn, làm cho hắn điên đảo tâm thần, khiến Tổ chức trở thành một phần máu thịt của hắn- giống chính bà.

Phải, vì trong Tổ chức, Vermouth chính là thợ săn giỏi nhất, chưa từng để xổng lưới con mồi nào. Nên tất cả sự tín nhiệm và cưng chiều, Ngài đều giành hết cho bà.

Nhưng đời thì ko có gì hoàn hảo, khi kẻ đi săn lại rơi vào đúng cái bẫy mình giăng ra bắt con mồi.

Bà yêu hắn- cái thứ tình cảm ngu dại, điên cuồng mà Vermouth từng cho rằng nó là điều tệ hại nhất mà Chúa đã tạo ra.

Phải, bà đã yêu hắn, "con mồi" của Tổ chức, rồi chấp nhận kết hôn và sinh con cho hắn nữa.

Thậm chí, bà từng nghĩ nhờ có hắn, bà mới hiểu thế nào là hạnh phúc.

Rồi tất cả vỡ tan, khi bà biết thân phận thực sự của hắn là tay trong- tệ hơn hết, hắn cũng như bà- là một thợ săn hoàn hảo của FBI.

Hai tay thợ săn giỏi nhất của 2 thế lực Thiện-Ác đối đầu nhau, giăng bẫy nhau và cùng rơi vào lưới của nhau. Nực cười quá phải ko?

Rồi chính bà nhận lệnh thanh trừng hắn, từ Ngài.

Chính bà tặng hắn 6 phát súng, nhưng phát nào cũng trượt qua da, chỉ khiến hắn xây xát nhẹ.

Cuối cùng, một phát súng quyết định, xuyên thẳng qua đầu- được bắn ra từ Ngài.

Lạ lùng là Vermouth đã ko hề khóc. Không một giọt nước mắt nào rơi vào lúc đó.

Chỉ từ từ quay nhìn Ngài, rồi bình thản cúi xuống, đưa tay lên dò hơi thở của hắn.

Hắn đã chết. Thật sự.

Vermouth quay gót đi, lạnh lùng như thể chẳng hề có quan hệ gì với người nằm đó.

Phải, và như thế, mọi thứ kết thúc.

Cuộc tình khờ dại.

Yêu.

Hận.

Mọi thứ đều kết thúc.

Hai đứa con gái được người trong tổ chức đem về.

Đứa lớn thì giống hắn như tạc, có đôi mắt đen và mái tóc đen. Nó hiền lành, thật thà và trong sáng. Nó cũng chẳng tỏ vẻ gì là thích hợp để tào tạo thành sát thủ. Nhưng Ngài đã hứa với bà là chăm sóc chúng, nên cứ thế, con bé lớn lên trong Tổ chức nhưng hoàn toàn mù tịt về danh tính những người đang nuôi mình.

Còn đứa nhỏ, giống bà với đôi mắt xanh, và màu tóc nâu đỏ đặc biệt. Trầm tĩnh, lạnh lùng, thông minh và sắc sảo. Ngài rất thích nó, nên ko tiếc tiền đem nó sang Mỹ khi nó mới 8 tuổi. Cho nó ở ngôi nhà to đẹp, có phòng thí nghiệm riêng để phát triển năng khiếu của nó, tất nhiên, dưới sự giám sát của Gin.

Còn Vermouth, vẫn đi tới đi lui với chuỗi nhiệm vụ đẫm máu, hàng ngàn khuôn mặt, hàng ngàn giọng nói và hàng ngàn thân phận khác nhau.

Đối với 2 đứa con đó, vừa hận, lại vừa yêu.

Cũng như đối với người đàn ông đó, rất yêu và rất hận.

...và với Ngài...cũng vậy...

-Khép đôi cánh lại và ngủ đi, Hell Angel._ Giọng nói ấy lại vang lên trong bóng tối, lần này, nó dịu dàng và ấm áp hơn một chút.

- Đã gọi là Thiên sứ dưới địa ngục, dĩ nhiên là tôi ko có đôi cánh như thiên thần.

Một đôi tay, từ đằng sau, ôm lấy Vermouth, siết chặt. Giọng nói người ấy thầm thì bên tai:

- Trước khi xuống địa ngục, em cũng từng là một thiên thần.

Một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng đặt lên cổ.

- Ngủ ngon, Hell Angel!

Đôi tay đó biến mất trong bóng đêm, trả lại sự yên tĩnh cho căn phòng. Vermouth vẫn ngồi yên trên giường, vắt chéo chân. Đôi mắt bà phóng ra cửa sổ...

Trên bầu trời, một bóng dáng rất thân quen...  
_  
Hell Angel...là một thiên thần vấy máu ..._


End file.
